


Stomach Kisses

by nasiragron



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within the first week of living together, they realized something had to change, otherwise Jack would most likely end up punching David if that alarm went off one more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stomach Kisses

They both had their morning routines before they moved in together: David would wake up at least an hour before he needed to leave the house to shower, get dressed, and eat some breakfast, while Jack was incredibly skilled at the art of rolling out of bed and looking goddamn flawless five minutes later.

However, within the first week of living together, they realized something had to change, otherwise Jack would most likely end up punching David if that alarm went off one more time.

So together they came up with a new morning routine…

_"Davey it’s Saturday. Come back to bed."_

_"I need to do laundry and shower. Oh, and find that book Sarah gave you since she really needs it ba-"_

_Two arms pulled him back into the bed and Jack rolled over on top of him, but due to how he slept, he ended up resting his head on David’s_ _bare stomach._

_"Jack, I need to get up."_

_Already half asleep, he mumbled “later” and pressed a lazy kiss to his stomach, eliciting a soft gasp from his partner._

_They stayed in bed for the entire day._

David still woke up early, and now Jack found himself doing the same. But instead of getting out of bed and preparing for the day, they lay there with each other until Jack moved down to kiss his stomach.

They couldn’t imagine a better way to spend their mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> a wonderful anon asked for a drabble with javid and stomach kisses :D
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
